


Mirrored

by mimi_chi



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYLverse. "Their actions and movements having been mirrored for far too long to untangle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored

While Mukuro had put on a good show during that battle with Byakuran, being imprisoned unable to move for nearly ten years had taken its toll on his body.

While it was still usable and his favorite vessel, there was no denying it felt like he was made out of nerve endings, every sensation sparking either pleasure or pain. Lying in the sun for hours had almost chased away the chill that had settled deep in his bones, but the dropping temperatures of night had his teeth chattering, shivering under a mountain of blankets, unable to get warm. In the bodies he borrowed, his sense of feeling had been dulled to the point that he might as well have been inhabiting corpses.

So when his Chrome ( the one from the past had been adorable, but she had not been his, had not helped Mukuro build an empire over the years tirelessly, had not broken her arm and body countless times over for his schemes- ) slid under the covers next to him, he curled up closer to her heat, keeping a hand width of distance between them as if any closer might scald him. It only took two breaths before their breathing had synchronized, Chrome’s one visible eye half lidded and dreamy.

More so than the others, Chrome seemed to be happy that Mukuro had returned, and had alternated from never leaving his side to ghosting through the halls, restless and anxious. His homecoming had created a rift between them, a feeling of separation that Mukuro wasn’t sure how to handle. In a few weeks he would be back to himself, and Chrome would be superfluous. A back up at best. It would be best to start training her so she could stand on her own, and yet…

She reached forward, fingers steady and slow, treading them lightly through his hair. Her hand was soft and warm, but even those light touches felt heavy and hot like a brand. He leaned in anyway, mismatched eyes watching that openly fond and affectionate look on Chrome’s face, quiet and unshakeable.

It was impossible to know which one of them moved forward first, their actions and movements having been mirrored for far too long to untangle. Mukuro slid above her, his gloved hands roaming over her stomach ( his illusions still faithfully housed within it ), along the knobs of her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her petal soft mouth, both her lips and legs parting to accommodate Mukuro. Her kisses were slow and easy, one hand on his shoulder to steady him while the carded through his hair, the gesture sending small sparks of pleasure along Mukuro’s skin.

Hungrily, he deepened the kiss, pressing closer to her and sweeping his tongue into her mouth. When she sighed in agreement, hands stilling to pull him closer, he complied readily. He would have been content to leisurely kiss her for hours, to hear the soft little sighs she let escape her lips, to drown in that intoxicating scent of hers, but just kissing was enough to have made him half hard. It would have been shameful if it was anyone else but Chrome, but even then…

“Mukuro-sama.” She whimpered, half-plea and half-demand, and Mukuro wasn’t one to deny himself or her. He chuckled lightly as he started to push aside her clothing, but her hands on his wrists stopped him. Though her face was flushed lightly and cutely, her eyes were were half lidded and intense, her breathing elevated. “I already started because you’ve been so tired lately…” That was enough to give Mukuro pause, the words a juxtaposition against her almost virginal image, before he chuckled low, pressing another kiss to her mouth. The thought was enough to make heat pool deep in his gut, the constriction of his pants enough pressure to be torturous.

“You spoil me, Nagi.” He murmured low into her ear, voice thick with lust, and the shudder that ran through her was mirrored in his own body ( still far, far too entangled and intertwined ). He lapped at the skin behind her ear, sucking delicately on her earlobe as he pushed her skirt up, her hands already helping relieve him of his pants, quick and eager. If the friction of the cloth against his erection had been too much, Chrome’s hot and skilled hands were enough to pull a low whine out of him without his consent. Her one eye was looking at him in amusement, since she knew exactly what to do with him and what she did to him, leaning up to press an almost chaste kiss to his lips in faux-apology.

Hardly appeased, instead he lined himself up with her entrance, sinking into her unforgiving heat with a low moan, pressing their foreheads together as pleasure engulfed him. Too much, too much, too much- for a moment Mukuro was almost afraid his body would betray him and give in, but he hadn’t attained perfect control of his body in order to be undone like this. Even by his cute little Chrome.

She was patiently threading her hand through his hair again, encouragingly, body as compliant as he had always known it to be. Slowly, he started to move, burying his face into her neck as he started up a rhythm, white sparking behind his eyelids, his breathing ragged. Once it seemed like he wouldn’t be overwhelmed by pleasure, Chrome started to respond in kind, rolling her hips with a precision that was tailor made to drive Mukuro crazy, her lithe legs wrapping around him. He was sure he was making all sorts of embarrassing noises, moans and groans and her name over and over again, the only telltale signs Mukuro had of her pleasure was the way her body was opening up to him, the sound of her breathing hitching near his ear.

He reached between them to toy with her clit, her body starting to writhe beneath him, and she pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, cutting him off from anything that wasn’t her, anchoring him and dragging him down into the inferno. Chrome was always everywhere, in the back of his mind, a ghost overlayed over his own face when he looked in the mirror, a whisper soft touch along his hands. But this, there was nothing subtle or ethereal about this, how she enveloped him completely and send pleasure flooding through him like it was a flame coursing through every vein in his body.

It was only sheer stubbornness that kept him at his pace until Chrome went over the edge, but as soon as her body clamped down harder onto him, he was swept along in her current, almost certain all the nerves in his body would be burnt into cinders. He kept up his pace to fuck them both through it, through wave after wave of the aftershocks, his pace stuttering when he felt wetness on his cheeks. Concerned, he pulled back to look at Chrome, her eyes screwed shut as if she was in pain, tears sliding down her cheeks.

He didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that it was the mix of emotions, a loss for their shared body, happiness at the new form of intimacy, relief at his homecoming, and the ache of uncertainty for their future. Mukuro wasn’t a creature capable of comforting, but he did lean forward to catch her tears with his lips.

When they were both spent, Mukuro kicked off a few blankets off of his now too hot blanket cocoon, unmoving when Chrome buried her face into his shirt, clutching onto him. He would allow her this small weakness once, the coolness of her tears soaking through the fabric.

“Welcome home, Mukuro-sama.”


End file.
